My Challenge 2: The Diary
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Part of my challenge on OCs and mutants who aren't commonly used. Xavier falls in love with a mutant rights activist XavierOC
1. The Diary

**My brother thinks the idea of Xavier and a younger woman is gross, but I have a cool idea in mind and decided that its fun to use the least used characters as potential mates. Kinda broadens the horizons. I have a cool one with Logan but I decided to test the waters again by using Xavier and an OC. I hope you guys enjoy. Feedback is kind.**

**Do you think it sucks that there are so many OC with often chosen characters? Should I try? Does anyone have Dell's customer service number?!**

* * *

_**The Past: fifteen years earlier**_

Scarlet Danes opened the tiny wooden box that she had found in the attack. Tucking a curly strand of brown hair behind her ears, she sat on the floor, Indian style, opened it and found a diary with her grandmother's name written across. She opened it up and read the first page.

"So much hatred for our kind…I was so afraid of mutants until a few days ago. I just turned fourteen last week when I started to get these really weird headaches. Mama told me that they were all part of the puberty system but these aren't regular headaches. I saw someone get killed last night…it looked like the little girl in the house across the street. Today, she was in the papers. She had been murdered, I didn't tell anyone yet, but I think I'm one of them. Daddy hates them; I can't tell him the truth. I won't ever tell anyone."

Scarlet quickly closed the book and gasped. She was sixteen years old, too old to show any signs and symptoms of being one of them muties. Her father hated them too. She had been grateful when she had turned twelve and had no kind of sign of being one of them. But now to see that her grandmother, a woman she had never met, had been one of them, it scared her to think she could be one too. She snuck the book to her room and read it until she was too exhausted to read.

She spent the next few months reading all her diaries, she had kept one for every year of her life. She read until the last page revealing the night before she was murdered, she had only been fifty years old. The page was partially ripped, ending with the phrase, "I know tonight is my last night of life. I was shown that I would be killed by m…" Scarlett sighed. She would never know the truth about her grandmother's death, but she vowed to protect all people, human and mutant alike.

* * *

**_The present:_**

A young woman walked up to the podium. She was cheered by few and cursed at by some. Dressed humbly in a red sheath dress with low black pumps, she stood straight and tall. Her dark skin was flawless and her hazel slanted eyes were icy as she proclaimed her thoughts to the people in that small stadium.

"As a direct descendent of the slaves down south, I know the racism that's so cruelly and openly expressed. In the autobiography _Grandmother's Diary_, I've chosen to reveal to you the things that my grandmother saw because of the racism that was going on through her time. Let's stop treating mutants as pieces of crap and start treating them as they should be, with respect and dignity, with pride and acceptance." She stepped off the podium and quickly walked away. Light bulbs flashed and she vaguely saw her father's angry face, he would be furious. She ran off into the limo that awaited her.

Scarlet sighed and blew a sharp breath out of her mouth. She opened the duffel bag underneath her chair and closed the tiny window that allowed the driver to see into the back. She quickly changed from her dress into a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, her flip flops brought comfort to her feet. She pulled her thick, curly hair into a ponytail and looked outside at the tiny crowd of teens and noticed a small boy get beat up by a few older kids; the older kids got their butts kicked by an old man that sought to help the child, they ran away crying.

She was too young to be taken completely serious, but she was working on gaining acceptance, even managing to get a few interviews with the major talk shows. She was constantly booed off the stage by her verbal acceptance of mutants, her grandmother's gift still being kept under wraps; she was waiting for the right moment to reveal her ancestry. Her father hated her enough now. She left the limo and began to walk towards her house. She couldn't have known what would happen next.

She entered the house and went into her bedroom, getting ready for a nice long nap. Then she heard something explode. She ran over to the hallway and saw that it was immediately going up in flames. She ran into her bedroom but it immediately filled with smoke, followed by flames. She felt them lick her arms and she began to scream. She took in a breath to scream and her lungs filled with the black air; she fainted.

* * *

She woke up in a cool room. She could barely lift her hands and saw that they were bandaged, beside her a voice spoke.

"I am glad to see you are awake," said a soft voice. She turned to see a blue ape holding up a thermometer. She promptly fainted again.


	2. Scarred

**Don't own anything familiar. Shout Outs:**

**Agent G: She's 31 years old. That's young enough. Hey, can u do me a favor. I'd like it if you explained to me what you think I'm doing wrong in my other fics, aside from the obvious that you aren't keen on Logan and Rogue. But you keep saying that I'm not elaborating enough. Do you mind sending me an example? ) Thanks.**

**The Uncanny R-Man: Let's see how cool she is, I have no personality yet for her. I'm just going with the flow. Kisses**

* * *

"Hank, has she woken up yet?" Xavier asked as he entered the room. He looked down at the young woman that breathed so softly. He had read of her in the papers and had kept an eye out for her; knowing that Miss Danes father was an anti-mutant representative.

About a year ago he had been watching Oprah along with Ororo when she had come on the screen. Scarlet had introduced herself to the audience and had spoken of her father's status in the anti-mutant society known as Holder's Corporation; Alfred Danes had been a close friend of the founder. That was the first time she had come out to the world against her father's status. Since then Xavier had kept an eye out for her, knowing that a young woman could help change the minds of other people her own age.

He saw Hank take out a tube of white cream and place it on a tray beside her bed. Hank slowly unwrapped the bandages on her arms and Xavier winced. Her flawless mahogany skin was charred and burnt; he watched as Hank also took off the bandages on her face, her skin was blistered. Hank looked at the professor and didn't need to be telepathic to know what he was thinking.

"Good thing Jean and Scott were there," Hank said. The professor nodded.

He had sent the two young mutants to record the speech and make sure she got home without any trouble from the media. Logan had caused a problem the last time he had been sent to be the 'bodyguard' when she had went on a talk show and he had sent the two younger mutants so they'd blend better with the crowd. It had been mere coincidence that they had been able to save her when her house exploded but by the time they managed to get inside, she had been almost gone.

"Has she woken up yet?" The professor asked. Hank nodded and smiled just a bit. The professor cocked a brow. "And she reacted to you how?"

"She fainted," Hank simply said. "I assume her knowledge of mutants is founded only in her grandmother."

"Yes," Xavier said. "In the book she had printed she avoided mentioning her grandmother's mutant abilities. I don't think Audrey would have appreciated it."

"I know. I wonder why she would do that. She's quite open about being pro-mutants," Hank said and noticed movement. He finished up wrapping the last bandage and spoke before leaving the room. "Perhaps you should do the next greeting."

Xavier smiled and waited until Scarlet opened her eyes. She looked about through the slits in her bandage and then rested them on the Professor.

"Hello Miss Danes," Xavier said. Scarlet leaned onto her elbows and winced in pain as she struggled to sit down. The professor pressed a button beside the bed and caused it to go into a sitting position, he heard her sigh in relief.

"How did I get to the hospital?" she asked. The professor shook his head.

"This isn't a hospital. This is an Institute for Mutants," he replied frankly. He couldn't tell much since her face was covered but the silence spoke for itself. "You are in our Medical laboratory. Someone set your house with explosives with an obvious hope to kill you. Two of my students had managed to get you out before you were burned alive."

"Oh," was all she said. She looked down at her bandaged arms in confusion. "Why am I wrapped?" She asked. Xavier bit his lip and sighed heavily.

"You were burned during the process," he said and remained quiet. He didn't know what else to say.

Scarlet gingerly stood up and walked over to a long mirror that was in the bathroom. She slowly took her bandages off and cringed at the sight of her hands. Some of her skin came off with her bandages. She followed that with the bandages on her face and bit her charred lip. Tears filled her eyes as she saw who she had now become. She was ugly, she looked disgusting. She turned away and made the tears go away before re-bandaging herself.

Scarlet sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the professor. She didn't say a word and he merely reached out and rested his hand on her own.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. He pulled away. "I guess I should thank you for saving me." She said. Xavier sighed.

"No thanks needed. I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances but since now you're here, perhaps when you feel better we can talk." He said. Scarlet nodded her head. The professor sensed her distress and longing to be alone. "I'll be off now, if you have any questions. You can just call me."

"Sure, where's the buzzer?" She asked, looking around. The professor smiled.

"Just use your mind," he said and left.

Scarlet gingerly touched her face through the bandages and wanted to cry. She was in a school full of people she didn't know, and the only reason she wasn't going hysterical about the whole mutant thing was because of her grandmother and her cause. She needed some rest. She laid back and fell asleep, not waking up again till morning.


	3. Accepted

_**Hello! Here I go!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Scarlet woke up the next morning and yawned loudly, feeling better then she had the night before. She was safe, at least she thought so. She did not notice the woman seated beside her. She turned over and saw a strikingly beautiful woman with long white hair. The woman smiled and her blue eyes narrowed in sweetness.

"Hello Scarlet," she said in an accented voice. "My name is Ororo Monroe. I'm one of the teacher's here at the Institute." Scarlet raised her brows.

"You guys call this place an Institute…it'll make people think it's a loony bin," she said. Ororo laughed sweetly and leaned back in her chair.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked concerned. Scarlet shrugged her shoulders. She always had something to say but she seemed at a lost for words. Her body didn't burn or hurt as bad as when she had previously awoken but she suspected she was numbed. Scarlet was definitely grateful to whomever had given her the drugs. Then her questions spilled out.

"When will I get better? Am I gonna scar? Will my skin peel completely off?" Scarlet threw at her. Those were her main concerns. Ororo sighed.

"I couldn't say. That's better left to Dr. McCoy to answer," she responded. Scarlet looked about; careful in not to rub her neck against the sheets.

"Where is he?" She asked. She heard a loud cough and looked through the curtain that separated her from the next bed. She saw a very, big figure on the other side and wondered if the blue ape she had dreamed about was a dream. "Uh…Dr. McCoy…?" she called out.

The curtain was pulled open gingerly and the beast that looked at her was a trifle fearsome. She grimaced behind the bandages in slight fear but when her eyes rested on his she felt a weird sense of calm flow through her. His eyes were the eyes of a man, a real man, either human or mutant. He smiled at her and she felt herself smile back. Perhaps she'd be okay.

"My name is Dr. Hank McCoy. I am one of the teacher's of our institute. And to answer your questions; you're body is suffering from severe first degree and second degree burns. You're face and arms are the worst for the wear but the rest of your body is fine. The gauze I wrapped around you is until you feel comfortable enough to take them off. You're skin will not peel off now, since you've dried a little from yesterday. Now about the scarring, your face should gradually go back to normal but your arms received the most flames. They will heal overtime but be permanently scarred."

Scarlet looked away and wondered how she'd feel living her whole life with a deformity, but then she thought that vanity while you were speaking to a man who sprouted hair in every possible part of his body was definitely uncalled for and she should be thankful to God that she was alive. She tried to muster up a smile. She was going to be damaged for the rest of her life, she might as well accept it and try to move on.

"Well then, I guess walking around looking like a mummy for a couple of months is out of the question," she said and Dr. McCoy smiled back. Ororo nodded her head and wondered how the girl could be so vibrant.

"Actually, if you let your skin breathe the healing process will go by much more quickly," he added. "I have to go now, um, Miss Danes feel free to come up for breakfast. The others would like to meet you."

"Others? You make this sound like a cult…" Scarlet said; they had awkward choices of words. Scarlet nodded her head and waited for him to leave; she fell back against her pillow and looked at Ororo whose eyes were full of concern.

"Are you always so lighthearted child?" she asked. Scarlet gave her a sad smile.

"I've learned to make the best of things. When you live your life like I've been living it, you've got to accept things as they are. So, would you like to do the honors of removing my mummy wrap?"

Ororo stood up and gingerly unwrapped the gauze and didn't wince at the site of the blisters that covered her arm. After unwrapping her head and face she sighed. Scarlet sighed along with her and went back over to the mirror. Her long curly hair was now limp against her chin in clumps. The ends were singed and she didn't think running a comb through it would be smart. Instead she wrapped a kerchief around her head and ignored the blisters on her face. Beauty was fleeting anyway. She climbed up the stairs, careful not to touch the banister with her arms.

When she walked into the dining room, the silence was deafening. She looked about at the crowd of children, she had heard them from down the hall and now not even a peep was heard. She pursed her lips and almost ran back down; maybe she should have prepared them before revealing her ugliness.

"So yeah, as long as I have a straw I promise I won't gross you out by dropping chunks of flesh as I try to grab a sausage," she said, her joke flying over their heads. The only one who spoke was a young boy with a German accent, his voice kind and understanding, his words as ungallant as his eating habits.

"Don't feel bad that you're ugly, most of us in the institute look a lot vorse. Look at Kitty?" He said. Scarlet assumed Kitty was the blue eyed brunette, who seated beside him, nodded her head. A second later he was lying across his back on the floor when the chair went right through his body. Everyone stared at him in shock now; she tried to hide her smile as she grabbed a chair, figuring his remark was an attempt to break the ice. The Professor wheeled over next to her and handed her some breakfast.

"Well…I'm glad that our students are behaving normal. It'll leave less for you to be surprised," he said. Scarlet smiled and just ate her food; careful not to let it brush against her lips. Xavier continued to eat his food and allowed Scarlet to observe the youth. Because she still wasn't aware of the power of his telepathy, her thoughts were open and expressive. He felt her curiosity and her eagerness to get to know more about mutants. He decided that perhaps they were in need of a talk. "Miss Danes, this evening will you have dinner with me in the library? I believe there are many things for us to discuss and right now you're going to need to get back to the lab and get some rest."

Scarlet looked at the man beside her and felt a strong sense of confidence emanating from him; she could trust this man. She nodded her head and in reality she did feel tired, but it was more because of her attempts at not stuffing her face with food and trying to get to observe each of the students, keeping a smile on her face and not passing out at the sight of the wild man who was seated across from her, using his knives to grab sausages.

She made her way to the lab and sighed. Hank came in and put an IV in her arm. She was getting drowsy; maybe it was the drug to numb her pain. She thankfully succumbed to oblivion.

* * *

_**Review Please**_  



	4. The Talk

_We left off where Scarlet was to meet the Professor in the library. She had an awkward breakfast with the mutants and then went back to the lab to get some rest._

* * *

Scarlet woke up and yawned loudly. She felt her face stretch and winced though the pain wasn't very strong. She looked up to see Dr. McCoy sitting at the computer desk monitoring something. She gingerly got up and stretched a little before looking at the clock on the wall. It said 5:30 pm. She had slept for most of the day. It upset her since she was the type to be in action, regardless of the circumstance it didn't please her to be sleeping there, doing nothing.

"Good afternoon," he said to her, giving her a white smile; two perfectly shaped fangs on either side of his mouth.

"Good afternoon Dr. McCoy. I see you're busy," she said kindly.

"My job is never done. I'm what we call a workaholic," he said. She couldn't help but smile. He was intelligent, something obvious to all who heard him speak. She grew to believe that he had been a handsome man and while they conversed now as she prepared herself for the evening with the professor, she believed that he still was.

"I would actually like to get to know this girl," she said, in response to his explanation of Rogue and her condition. Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"She's not the easiest to get to know. But she has a good soul. If you take a look at everyone their lives had been very difficult. Even the most loved mutants in this institute have had a hard time. I take it that this is your first knowledgeable encounters with mutants…" He cocked a brow and she blushed.

"Oh yeah…I only know what I know when it comes to my…studies and what not," she had almost slipped about her grandmother but she wouldn't say it yet.

"I understand. I do hope that you do take the time to get to know us. In a few weeks you'll be able to go back on your own but…I'm not sure if it's a good idea," he said. Scarlet nodded, she thought so too. She figured that she would have some run of the mill moments, but her house getting burned down was not one of her assumptions.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," she responded. "I'll talk to you later. I'm supposed to meet the Professor in the library."

"That reminds me, the professor said for you to meet him in the third floor. Then make a right to the last room."

"All right, thank you," she said and made her way upstairs. She wore a very light cotton dress that passed her calves. On her feet the thong sandals she had on the day she had been in the incident. She covered her hair with a new kerchief and her skin shined with the ointment Dr. McCoy had developed for her. She was, for some odd reason, nervous. Perhaps because it seemed that this man new much about her without her saying a word. She knocked on the door to the room and was told to enter. She gasped in awe.

The room was large with an open ceiling, crystal clear glass allowed her to look up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and it was a mix of beautiful lavender, mahogany and dusky pink shades. A large telescope on the side and a beautiful replica of earth as a globe on either side of a large window that overlooked the forest. She didn't even notice the gentleman that smiled at her astonishment. She looked over at him and smiled back in glee. The atmosphere was beautiful and comforting. She walked over to the table and they sat across from each other, a delicious meal prepared.

"So professor, I assume that you didn't spend your day lazing away like I did," she said amusingly. The professor smiled at her and swallowed his bite.

"Not really, we had a few incidents today. One of the students has the ability to teleport from one distance to another, unfortunately he teleported between the walls and was stuck there until one of the teachers tore it down and he was able to get out. Another student accidentally touched our team leaders hand and walked around demanding training and blasted the garage door much to the leaders dismay, his car is now in the shop. Another student was by the pool when he got upset and turned into a ball of flame, he managed to set some of our lawn on fire."

Scarlet laughed and the professor let her in on the Institute and spoke to her about the students and what their goals were. She was proud of their purposes and naturally frightened by their constant need to protect humans such as herself from people who wanted to destroy mankind. But she felt secure knowing that all things worked for good, and regardless of her infirmity she would be getting hands on view regarding the people that she cared about and supported.

They continued to eat and speak when the students came barging in. A student with a red visor held his arms out and stopped the other youth before they were able to enter. He awkwardly blushed, not knowing what to do. Scarlet smiled at him and assumed he was the leader that they were talking about. She looked at all their faces and hoped that she would get a chance to speak to them. Her thoughts floated on the professor who figured that they wouldn't have a chance to speak that evening.

"It's all right Scott, why don't you all join us," the professor said. They all sat down at his feet and stared up at Scarlet who at first thought that they were looking at her skin, instead it seemed that curiosity was overwhelming them. "Well, I assume that you have many questions for our youngsters here."

Scarlet looked at him through the corner of her eye and smiled. She did have many questions, but they would be answered with observation. First she wanted to know what power each of them possessed, she knew of only few but she wanted to learn as much as possible if she would be staying here for the mean time.

"Um, I guess we can start off with who each of you are and what do you…or what abilities do you have…" she looked at the professor who nodded his head in approval and they each began to explain their abilities and sometimes show their powers. When they were done, she was flustered by the people before her. "You guys are tremendously gifted," she said and they all beamed. The professor felt a surge of pride for her and at her uplifting spirit. She would do well for the minds of his students.

"Why don't you come to the Danger Room tomorrow…" Jean told her. The others agreed.

"That would be totally awesome. You can see us in action," Kitty said. The others started to get up and leave. Scarlet watched them go and looked at the professor.

"They're wonderful. I've only heard bad things from mutants in my childhood and was raised with fear that I would become one. But these children have shown such a sense of responsibility and virtue and you can see their maturity. It makes me wish that other people could have a chance to sit down with them and see how wonderful they are."

"I would love that too, but they already run the risk of danger in this town. They have been minorly exposed and we want to guard them and protect them."

"I understand," Scarlet sighed and looked at her empty plate.

"Besides that, it'll take you some time to learn just how mature they can be," she laughed at his comment and they finished off their dessert before he spoke again. "I wondered if perhaps you liked remaining idle…" the professor said. Scarlet scoffed until she saw the twinkling in his dark eyes and she smiled widely.

"Not at all…if you have something in mind, please share," she said. The professor nodded.

"Take the rest of this week to relax and heal a bit more. I'll have an assignment for you by then and you can take this time to get to know them more. You're going to need it if you start working with them."

Scarlet smiled and he escorted her back to the med lab.

"You Professor Xavier are a brilliant man, and I'm pleased to have spent some time with you," she said. Professor Xavier took her hand in his own.

"Please…call me Charles," he said and she smiled at him and entered the med lab. They didn't hear the giggle on the other side of the hall, so focused they were on each other.

"Ze professor haz a girlfriend," Kurt singsong. Rogue ribbed him and told him to shut up before they went back to their rooms. The professor stare at her closed door and then went off with a warm smile on his face. Things were getting interesting, indeed.


	5. Open to the public

Scarlet woke up and stretched her limbs. She was positively excited about the day ahead of her. A week had passed and she had begun to recuperate well and rather quickly due to the positive treatment she was receiving for her burns. She was slightly saddened that such a brilliant man as Henry McCoy would be denied the opportunity to help others in developing improved forms of medication due to his outward appearance. None the less she was pleased with the results. She was happy to find that her burns were dried up and she would be able to wear regular clothes over them again.

During the week, the daily visits from some of the students were helpful in her self esteem. They didn't stare at her burn marks or say anything cruel though it hadn't been expected. One of the girls named Kitty had even brought her a few head kerchiefs so that she would be able to cover her hairless scalp. She had decided to shave off the little bit of hair she had left in order to let it grow fresh.

Something else to add to her self esteem was the evening dinners with the professor. He had come over every night since the first time they had eaten dinner in order to keep her company. He had even begun to teach her chess. The only thing she had grasped from their weeks lesson was that the object of the game was to checkmate your opponents King. Aside from that she was still loss but it was worth it just to be able to hear his soothing voice as he spoke of himself and his "children".

She thought of how each night that passed gave her a renewed sense of self. At first she felt awkward about her haircut but the professor had mentioned on how it brought out her large hazel eyes. The compliment caused her to blush a lovely wine and she didn't wear the kerchief when he came about, on the other hand she did wear it outside of the room if she had any inkling to leave from there.

Today was a very important day to her though. It would be her first day of being outside of the room as a healthy individual. Her face was slowly clearing up and her skin was beginning to go back to normal. Her arms were still scarred but she covered them up with a light long-sleeved shirt that Ororo lent her and slipped into a pair of her own jeans. There was little that had been salvaged from the fire but the little there was the young students had managed to retrieve and bring over to her. Eventually she would go out and get some new things, but for now she was satisfied with what she had.

She hurriedly went over to the front of the mansion where she was to meet Ororo who had asked her to take a walk with her for the morning. Enjoying company and the need to breathe fresh air Scarlet said yes. She was greeted by the high sun and a cool warm breeze on that summer morning and was surprised not to hear the noise that she was normally greeted with by the children. She then figured that it was due to the fact that school was kindly over.

"Hello Scarlet," Ororo said from behind.

Scarlet turned around and almost grew sad again at the beautiful thick mane possessed by the beautiful goddess. But her envy soon faded and she smiled at her and they began their walk across the beautiful premises.

"I am very glad that you decided to walk with me," Ororo shared. "I had been meaning to spend some time with you but it seems that your evenings are occupied by Charles."

Scarlet looked over at Ororo to see if she was upset but instead there was a teasing look in her eye. Scarlet blushed and looked away. She hoped that the beautiful friendship developing between her and the professor wouldn't be misinterpreted. They had a fondness towards each other and that was all. She smiled at the idea of their meeting in the afternoon and came back to the real world.

"Uh…well, it's nice to have his company. He's been teaching me chess," she added. Ororo grimaced.

"Bad memory…" she said and smiled at Scarlet's curiosity. "He had attempted to teach Logan and I the strategy in order to be more skillful in our battles. But let's just say the next day we could not find the chess game after the first two nights." Scarlet assumed it had been Logan who had hid the game but decided to allow that thought to sit in silence. Ororo laughed at her facial expression and slipped her arm between Scarlets'. She then pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Ororo said. "I forgot about your arm." Scarlet smiled and put her own arm through hers.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. No pain," Scarlet said. They walked amicably for a few minutes and took in their surroundings before Ororo spoke again.

"It's nice to have a woman to speak to. I'm surrounded by so many teenage girls, I often find myself wondering who is going to the next dance with whom," Ororo added. Scarlet laughed and almost agreed with the happiness of having a female friend when Ororo continued. "Do you mind telling me a little of your past? I don't want to pry but I'm curious of who you are behind the magazines."

"Well…I was born in Hartford, Alabama and moved up to New York when I was four years old. My father had been transferred over here and he had been able to get us a beautiful house in the suburbs. I went to a good school and got good grades; did the norm. But I take it you want to know a about how I got to become an activist…" Scarlet said with a smile, feeling free to share a little bit more then usual and perhaps needed to confess her secret but it would have to wait. She would just give a little more detail.

"I would like to know but…if you do not feel comfortable…" Ororo lingered, not wanting her to feel pressured.

"No, no, no. It's fine." She said and continued. "My father abhorred mutants. He hated them…still hates them. I had hated them once too. It's shameful to admit it but I just want to be open with you." When she saw Ororo's nod she kept going. "I guess…I didn't really hate them but I wanted to please him so much and being raised in that type of environment…well…all you learn is discrimination. One day I just so happened to have opened an old trunk in the attic of my grandmothers, looking for something…I guess. She spoke about her own grandmother's fight as a slave woman and then her battle as a black woman in such a racist state. When I began to read her diaries I had grown ashamed of my hatred towards mutants. What's the difference between the KKK and the Friends of Humanity? Since that time I had begun to disapprove of my father's behavior towards mutant. My mother chose to remain neutral and never stopped my father's actions though she did not support it. I, on the other hand, took a stand and at eighteen, I went away for college majoring in Public Relations and minored in Public Speaking. From my freshman year and on I began to display my support for mutants and began to repair my personal sins. The stand caused a rift between me and my family but one I was willing to take. I've been on my own since then and it's only been me and God. And…well…now you guys…"

Ororo remained silent and thought over what was said. She had never hated humans, if she had she would have been on the wrong team but she had always felt that they were too limited to truly accept them. This one girl…one woman gave her hope that perhaps there were others who would one day speak up in favor of mutant kind.

Scarlet wondered what was going on through Ororo's head as they returned to the mansion for lunch. She didn't say much and assumed that she had said too much in the little time they had. She stayed quiet until Ororo spoke up.

"That was intense," she said with a smile. "I am glad I took the time to hear your story. I must admit I have been curious about you ever since the professor had begun to take notes on your speeches and presentations."

"Wow…well, I would like to get to know you better as well," Scarlet said, feeling slightly selfish at not having been shorter on her autobiography and not giving Ororo a chance to tell her story.

"Well I hope to make this little walk a daily routine. The intense work outs with Logan aren't as entertaining," she added with a smile. They went through the front doors and entered into chaos. Scarlet smiled, she had been an only child and all the noise was like a dream come true. A cloud of smoke was before her and she coughed and waved her hand around.

"You better get to ze dining room, and fast! Ve're having burgerz vith French fries!" Kurt said and disappeared again. The cloud left a weird taste in her mouth and she smiled awkwardly at Ororo who smiled back. It would take some getting used to.

The lunch proved to be quick to go and Scarlet managed to get a decent meal in her before the other students could binge. They chattered happily and spoke to each other before polishing off their meals. Scott came over to her before he left and touched her shoulder.

"There's a rumor that you'll be in charge of the extra-curricular activities. Is it true?" He asked kindly. Scarlet looked over at the Professor who didn't say a word.

"I have no idea…" she said and looked up at him from the corner of her eye with a smile. "Why?"

"I just thought if you did I have a few suggestions on what we could do. So if you need any ideas just ask me," Scott finished with a smile, he left and that's when Kitty ran through the wall and went on her knees before Scarlet. Kurt teleported inside and Rogue banged through the door.

"Please…please Ms. Danes…don't do this to us. Don't let us go through torture!" Kitty begged. Scarlet almost laughed until she saw the serious look in Kurt's dark eyes.

"Please, ve have enough problems vith ze danger room! No more! No more! Don't ask him for help!" Kurt added. She looked over to Rogue who need to say much with the pitiful look on her face.

"Uh…I guess we'll see what happens?" she said and the kids sadly walked away hoping for the best. She looked over at the professor and gave him a slick smile. "So…are the rumors true? Am I going to be working with the children?"

The professor laughed sheepishly and gave her a simple smile.

"I'll break the news to you gently in my office."


	6. Dance to the Rythm and Flow of Life

**_Hey Peoples, Thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to give the X-Kids something fun to learn. Hope ya'll enjoy._**

* * *

Scarlet looked at the group of students in the large room; a room surrounded by mirrors with a smooth wooden floor. She sighed heavily and gracefully walked forward. The young students stepped back awkwardly as they reviewed in their minds what extra-curricular activity had apparently been "suggested" to them. Logan walked in and snickered at the students dismay, when he walked out he winked at Kitty who smiled back. It was apparent who had suggested and who had applauded.

Scarlet sighed yet again as her mind went to the evening before after dinner time when Xavier had escorted her to her new bedroom. The room was beautiful with soft ivory curtains and a matching comforter set on the canopy bed. It was brightened with original paintings and a warm cherry oak furniture set. She sat on the rocking chair by the large bay window and smiled at him when he came over.

"Well Scarlet, I actually have something for you to do," he said kindly. She looked into his twinkling black eyes and couldn't help but smiled; the glint was devilish. "I had meant to speak to you earlier but the day was very busy. I actually had to go to a brief conference discussing mutant registration; it was rather difficult but we managed to maintain our rights."

"If I didn't look so…so terrible I surely would have gone and supported you all," she said, her smile faltering at the knowledge that she couldn't be there. Xavier reached out and held her hand in his own.

"First I would like to make it clear that you are beautiful and it's not despite your appearance but all of you. You don't know what beauty you hold to the eye. Next, I actually plan to begin working with you since we have been making suggestions to allow our own diplomats to speak for us and I believe you would be a great asset to our cause."

"Thank you…for both suggestions," Scarlet smiled; her mind still on the compliment that he had bestowed upon her.

"Ah, but I do not suggest my dear. Now about the students," he said and left his hand on hers. "Kitty approached Logan and I mentioning about the dancing trophies they found in your room. She suggested that perhaps the students would benefit from some lessons in order to approve their agility and stamina on point."

"You want me to teach your students to dance?" she asked and a small dimple appeared as she attempted to hold back her laughter. "Are you sure the students would enjoy this?"

"Well," The Professor continued. "Logan readily approved the suggestion and even said he would sit in on a few classes to keep order if the students got out of control."

At this Scarlet busted out in laughter. The idea of Logan approving of something like dancing just gave her a little insight at the very serious man. He had a bit of a prankster in him. She laughed until tears flowed down her cheeks and stopped only when she couldn't laugh anymore.

"Do you like your room?" he whispered gently, baffled by her musical laughter. Her breath stopped at the delicate tone of his voice, strong and determined yet soft to her ears, ears that hadn't heard much but brutality for a long time in her life.

"I love the room…Charles…" she said nervously. The Professor took in a deep breath, the way she said his name was like a melody to his ears. He quickly pulled his hand away at the effect she had on him. This could not be; he could not allow himself to lose focus.

"I'm glad that you do," he said and began to leave the room. "Scarlet…tomorrow I'll have one of the girls escort you to the room you would be giving lessons at and perhaps later on in the day we can get some lunch and…and get you some new things to wear."

"I take it that you don't find my recent outfits endearing…" she said and he looked up afraid he had offended her; but the twinkle in her eyes said otherwise.

"Well…as much as I love Ororo…those printed dresses are perhaps not best suited for your personality."

"I can't ask you to buy me things Charles. I feel like I'm abusing your kindness," she said honestly. He smiled at her sweetly.

"No abuse…it's what I would do…for anyone," and with that he left.

Scarlet sat back in the rocking chair and sighed. The room was indeed beautiful and it had a homey touch. But what must have made the room so impacting was the presence that had just left. She wondered if perhaps she was not thinking straight, she didn't want to find herself attached to him only because of his friendship and help, something very strange to her. She had to clear her mind.

Scarlet came back to and cleared her throat.

"Well guys...I figured that maybe before we begin any lessons we can perhaps find out where your area of expertise lies. I'll need some help when it comes to my classes and figured that with some class participation you can very well feel a part of this small session." She licked her lips and adjusted the kerchief on her head, the scalp was beginning to itch and she hoped that it wasn't because of any sores on her head.

"The purpose of this class is to increase your agility and stamina. It may seem easy but dance involves different parts of your body. It requires litheness and flexibility. I'll explain what I've learned through out the years and then you guys can tell me what you know how to do." She looked about and found only a few eager faces, Kitty, Evan, and Roberto. "Okay…well, since I was four years old I took ballet and jazz in a school for gifted youngsters…as your selves. When I reached High School I got accepted to LaGuardia and majored in all kinds of dance before attending college for…well…for something not as competitive as dance."

"You don't sound like you're from New York…" Bobby mentioned. Scarlet looked over at him and crossed her arms. Her nose flared and her lip curled up as she looked him up and down.

"Say what? I know dat you ain't talkin' ta me. Cause I swear we will be fightin', raza blade, Vaseline and all dat," she said. Bobby pursed his lips to keep from laughing and Scarlet gave him a wink. "I went to college for public speaking, I got an A in phonetics, don't expect me to talk ghetto and waste my masters' thank you very much. Now I'm going to ask you to sit on the floor and cross your legs Indian style. While we speak it'll give you a chance to stretch out your thigh muscles. Let's go down the line and you tell me what you're good at."

Scott being the ever eager one in the group raised his hand and Scarlet smiled as she used her hand to indicate him to begin.

"Well, Jean and I took a swing class in school and we're pretty good at it," he said. The class giggled as Jean made an indication of gagging behind Scott's back. Scarlet covered her smile with her hand and immediately lowered it when she noticed the healing blisters.

"Allright, so I guess that cuts down on you guys. Is there anything else you know how to do Jean?" Scarlet asked kindly. Jean gave a soft smile while she whispered her answer.

"Well…I actually like doing the Charleston and twenties style of dancing," she said. Scarlet nodded her head in approval. The kids were definitely into the classics.

"Okay, now Kitty, Rogue and Kurt. You guys tell me what you like."

"First and foremost ah don't do line dancin'," Rogue said causing a few more giggles. "Ah'm not much of a dancer at all." Her voice was light and uncaring but Scarlet knew that she had great potential to be a great dancer, her legs were strong and her body was fit, showing a natural athleticism.

"I love dancing!" Kitty shouted. "I do all kinds of dancing, especially pop. I think it's totally awesome."

Scarlet smiled at her enthusiasm and took note of it. Kitty's expertise would be a great asset to their class. Kurt gave a shy smile while he tucked a strand of blue-black hair behind his ear.

"I like dancing as vell. Me and Kitty von ze dance off at our school dance last winter." Kurt said excitedly and wiggled his finger in the air while his hips shimmied on the floor. Some of the guys looked over in shock and Scarlet assumed it wasn't something that he professed very often. She nodded her head in approval and looked over at the other students.

"Ray, Bobby and Sam, why don't you guys go next." She noticed Ray look down at his hands and then back up with a smile.

"Well…actually I like to do break dancing. That's actually how I sprained my hand last week," Ray said holding up his wrist. Evan tapped his shoulder and Ray turned around in curiosity.

"Yo dude, I'm into that too," Evan said.

"Great you guys. I'm sure the class wouldn't mind a pop and lock," Scarlet said and much to her consternation the class started to laugh. "Okay…I will never, ever say any street term again, I swear."

"Ah actually like to waltz," Sam said and didn't notice a blushing Rahne beside him. Scarlet knew who to pair up when she did the couples dance. She caught Bobby waving his hands up and down madly.

"Go ahead Bobby," she said; a little smirk on her face as she remembered what he had a said a few minutes ago. Bobby stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I've got very smooth moves," Bobby said and started singing Thriller while he did the dance to it. The class started cracking up as did Scarlet who held her hand up to her face as she tried to be the serious teacher she had been expected to be. She fell to her back and banged her head on the glossy floor.

"A-how…" she half laughed and half moaned. This would definitely be an amusing session. She couldn't wait to hear what the rest of the students had to show her and frankly she couldn't wait to tell the professor of what looked to be a promising morning.

* * *

_**Part 2 of their morning session, coming up soon!**_


	7. Dance Logan Dance

**Hey guys! We left off with the kids explaining their dance moves!  
If you have anything you want me to read, plz leave it in the review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Scarlet rubbed the back of her head, ensuring that the rose kerchief on her head would not slip away. She wiped the tears from her eyes after seeing Bobby's wonderful re-enactment of Thriller much to her and the other's joy. She got comfortable again and waited for Bobby to take back his seat before continuing on with the other students.

"Tell me Jubilee…what kind of dance are you into?" Scarlet asked. Jubilee leaned back and gave her a wink.

"Well Miss Danes, let's just say I like to drop it like its hot…" Jubilee told her.

"Looks like my influences roaming across the country," Roberto said. Scarlet cocked her head to the side and smiled at them both. "Wanna see?"

"Well…sure…" Scarlet said, not wanting to crush the boy's spirit. She had noticed his lack of enthusiasm when he was surrounded by people and so she took the moment to encourage him.

"Allright, let's do this," Jubilee said and Roberto came at her. They started to dance and Scarlet noticed that there was serious chemistry between them. Her eyes widened as Jubilee dropped to the floor and snapped her lower body back and forth, supported only by the tip of her toes. They sat back in their spots and the students gave a loud applaud.

"Thank you…Thank you very much," Roberto said in an Elvis voice, his lips curled.

"That was real sweet guys! You are really impressing me. Amara, how about I see something you can do."

Amara did not need an introduction. She stood up and hummed to a steady Middle Eastern beat, her body flowing with the music. The second her belly started to roll, the students gasped at the talent that she held. She sat back down in silence and looked at Scarlet with the prideful face.

"Very well done," Scarlet said and Amara nodded her head. "Jamie…do you know any moves."

"No…not really," Jamie said with a soft blush to his face. Scarlet smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"You'll catch on real quick kid. It'll be great," Scarlet said and Tabitha intervened.

"Don't worry Jamie…I got your back," Tabitha proclaimed. Scarlet gave her a grin.

"What do you have for us today?" She asked Tabitha. She got a shaken head in response.

"If I tell you all the moves I know," she answered cockily. "We'll be here all day."

"Tabitha attended dance classes this past year," Kitty shared with scarlet, the slightest note of envy in her voice.

"Well that's good to know," Scarlet said and stood up. "Come on guys. We're gonna do a few warm ups and …we're gonna learn some real simple moves that will strengthen your body today. Let's stand up, and make sure you're arm lengths away from each other."

Scarlet heard Logan snicker as the students stretched their arms to the side in order to make room for everyone. Scarlet looked at their red faces and narrowed her eyes. She gave Jean a tiny smile who cocked her head to the side. After a quick review, Jean giggled and nodded her head. Scarlet turned around and saw that Logan was dressed like the rest of them with a tank top and sweats.

"Well...I just had a great idea!" Scarlet said with excitement; her light brown eyes bright and dancing. Logan gave her a dirty look, smelling something funny. "Why doesn't Mr. Logan join us for our activity?"

"Yeah!" The students shouted, happily going along with his torture.

"Oh no…oh no!" Logan said and prepared to leave. There was no point in laughing if he was a part of the joke. He walked towards the door but it shut closed on him, the lock locking itself. "Jean…open the door..."

"But…Mr. Logan…I…I didn't do anything…" Jean asked wide eyed. She didn't even flinch when Logan growled at her. He looked over at Rogue who was suspiciously staring down at the floor with her face covered.

"Stripes, help me out here…" he pleaded. She looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"Ah'm not allowed to use mah powers unless ah am forced to…sorry Logan"

Logan was about to curse everyone out when he felt himself being lifted off the ground and placed next to Scarlet. He stared at Jean who had the slightest look of concentration.

"Jean…Jean stop this now!" Logan shouted. He stood next to Scarlet and felt his arms stretch wide. "Jean! I am telling you to stop!" Suddenly Logan began to do plies in the middle of the room. His face turned bright red and he knew that this time, he would not escape. If you can't beat them join them.

Bingo! Scarlet heard in her head, Jean's voice carrying a slight echo.

Logan willingly stood beside her while he glared at Jean. She was not afraid though, knowing that he'd get over it and if not, then he wouldn't try to take advantage of poking fun at the kids. She already found herself enjoying the company of these people and decided that it was time to tell the truth of her ancestry but she would tell the Professor first, he should be the first to know.

"Okay, warming up is very important, it prevents injury and prepares your body and mind for what we are going to do. Let's first pump up our hearts and in that process pump of the volume," Scarlet said. She indicated for Rahne to press the button on the sound system. Barbie Girl by Aqua filled the air and everyone looked at her as if she had grown a third head.

"Oh relax guys! This song is perfect!" Scarlet said with laughter. "All right guys come on!"

They did some type of aerobics work out and everyone watched Logan as he surprisingly caught on quickly. He matched up her twist and turns and even did a high kick. The class started to laugh and she took in the fact that they were unashamed of their lack of expertise. She noticed some students helping others when they were lost and was very glad to see such team effort.

The music ended and all that was heard where heavy breaths…maybe they should end it there. At the next session they would surely enjoy what she had in store for them. The guys and girls made their way to their respected showers and she noticed Logan follow them as well. She quietly attempted to leave the room to use the shower in her room.

"Where ya goin'?" Logan asked her. She let out a mild curse under her breath and turned around slowly. He did not say anything and merely looked at her curiously.

"I…I don't feel very comfortable with the idea of the kids seeing my arms," she said frankly. Logan looked at her arms and nodded but did not leave things like that.

"Sure…just remember they have their own faults and wouldn't judge you on yours."

Scarlet was about to respond when all the kids came running outside. They all looked worried and apprehensive and she was curious to find out what was going on. They barely glanced at her while they stared up pleading to Logan. Scott coughed in his hand and adjusted his glasses as he looked pointedly at their teacher and mentor.

"Uh…do we have danger room session today…we…um…we weren't sure since we had the dance class and all…" Scott rambled.

"Nah kids…we'll pick that up tomorrow…" He said solemnly. Scarlet looked at the kid's mildly sad faces and felt bad that they would not be able to do their activity.

"I feel so bad for them…" she said aloud.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"They look so sad at not being able to do their danger room session…" she said, feeling a little guilty that perhaps it had been her fault. Logan snorted in response.

"Wait till that door closes," he said.

The second that the doors shut, Scarlet jumped at the shouts of laughter and the woo hoo's that followed. She started to laugh and look at Logan as he rolled his eyes before following the kids to the lockers. As soon as he opened the door the shouts of joy was automatically shut off, followed by intense silence. Scarlet made her way out of the room, not knowing that she had been supervised the whole time.

"I thought she'd get along well with the children…" Charles told Ororo from the other side of the two way mirror.

"You usually are a good judge of character Charles," Ororo said and looked at his face. The Professor it seemed was taken aback by this woman; Ororo thought making sure she kept that thought to her self. "Are you planning to take her out this evening?"

"Well this afternoon…but…but merely to get her somethings to wear, she lost plenty at the fire…" he said, stuttering just a tad; something he never did.

"Oh…ok…I'll just get the car ready for you then…I'm sure you would like Rupert to drive today…" She said with a mild tease, not being able to resist a jab by indicating he would want their sometimes driver instead of one of the teachers to take them.

"Do not get any ideas Ms. Munroe…I am merely helping her out as I would anyone," Charles said and left the room, his ears turning a warm red. Ororo watched him and slowly hummed in her head.

"At last…my love has come along….my lonely days….are over..."

"Ms. Munroe!" The professor shouted in her head and she started to laugh out loud, much to his consternation.

* * *

**Be prepared for some fluff!**


	8. Dinner, Secrets and a Shot

**Thank you Red-Angel-Wings! You are always a faithful reviewer! I also have a present for you. So send me an e-mail at and tell me how you feel about Jean.**

**Anyway…I own nothing familiar…and maybe unfamiliar too!**

* * *

Scarlet took a quick shower and rapidly pulled on a beautiful beige top, its cap sleeves made of pearls. The dark washed jeans and gold flip flops accented the top but she couldn't help but feel bad as she wrapped her head with a dark blue scarf. She put on a little bit of mascara and blush and swiped on some blistex to keep her lips soft. She noticed how she was healing every day and knew that she had much to thank Mr. McCoy for. He had kindly developed some ointments that she religiously used and she noticed her skin getting better and better as each day passed by.

She walked over to the balcony and looked out at the youngsters going crazy by the pool. It was confusing to her to watch these people who had faced so many adult dilemmas and yet still be able to find the time to enjoy being children. She always felt that her childhood had been unfair; she had to endure teasing and other monstrosities that most children went through. But she also had two parents who had loved her, until recently anyway, and had given her everything she had ever needed. But she realized that people had so much remorse of their own lives without truly understanding the issues of others.

There was a knock at her door and she jumped a little at the suddenness of it. She made her way over to the door and opened it only to stare into a thatch of thick brown hair. She looked down to see the youngest of the mutants looking up at her with a soft smile. She smiled back at him and then felt a little awkward as he merely stared at her, blue eyes kindly staring into her own. She waved him in and walked over to an armchair where Jamie sat down at her feet.

"So…what's going on buddy?" Scarlet asked, breaking the silence. Jamie sighed shyly and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he stared down the intricate designs of the carpeting.

"Well…um…there's gonna be a dance here at the institute and everybody thinks I'm a dweeb…I was kinda hopin' that maybe…you'd teach me how to…dance?" Jamie said, his eyes still looking down on the ground. Scarlet reached down and lifted his head by his chin.

"Of course I will Jamie. It's not a problem. Why don't you come to the dance room during your breaks? The kids had mentioned that during your home studies session you get an hour break. You can come over here and practice for a half hour and then have your lunch."

"Oh boy…but do you think I'll be ready? It's gonna be in two weeks," he said nervously.

"Of course kid! In fact…maybe I can ask Tabitha to play your partner…how do you feel about that?"

"Well as long as she keeps it a secret! All right Miss Danes! Thanks!" Jamie ran out of the door and bumped into Professor Xavier, about five of him appearing. "Sorry Prof!"

"That's quite all right Jamie. Are you ready Scarlet?" the professor asked. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke to her. The pearl color of her top looked beautiful against her dark skin. He coughed into his hand and she walked beside him without a verbal response, merely a smile that put him at ease. He heard her take in a sharp breath at the sleek black Rolls Royce and smiled to himself. He held out his hand for her to enter first.

"Uh, Chuck…can I speak to ya fer a sec?" Logan asked. Charles smiled at Scarlet and went to Logan who turned his back to the Royce and gave him a mock smile. "Pullin' out all the stops, huh?"

"Logan!" Charles said in dismay, a faint blush appearing on his cheek. "Now, I told you earlier that I was going to take her out in order to get her some necessities."

"Sure and that lovely dinner reservation at Le Sortilege?" Logan asked, crossing his arms. In all honesty, he liked the idea of having the professor off of his back. And maybe he even enjoyed knowing that Chuck seemed to be happy…maybe even beginning to…nah…that stuff was better left unthought-of… "Have a good time."

"I believe I will," he said and used the handicap access in order to get into the car. They enjoyed the ride over to the mall and spoke about several events that would be coming up regarding mutant acceptance. "You know, I think that in a week you would be ready to go back out there..."

"Really? You think so? I would love it! I would love to do it!" Scarlet said and grabbed his hand.

_'Oh….my goodness….'_ The professor said to himself.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked aloud. When he received several questions from his students, his faculty and even a phone call from their driver, he knew he had lost control over his ability.

"Oh…yes, yes I am fine," he responded. Scarlet took her hand away and buttoned up the last button of her thin sweater.

They arrived at the mall and after much pushing; Scarlet began to buy herself a few things on behalf of Charles Xavier. She had gotten shirts from the Gap and jeans from Old Navy. After buying a new pair of sneakers, the professor led her into a shoe store where he brought her a few pairs of heels as well as sandals. When they came before the lingerie store on the other hand, he sent her in while he waited outside for her. He looked over at the side and on display was a mannequin that had an exquisite scarf on it at the jewelry store. When Scarlet came out with two bags full of undergarments, she noticed a jewelry bag in his lap.

"Are you hungry yet?" Charles asked her. At her nod, he led over to a prestigious restaurant where she took a step back.

"Charles…I-I'm not even dressed for-for this…" she said. He handed her a package and sent her off the bathroom. They seated him outside by a balcony that had a beautiful view of Bayville's lake. It was one of the few lakes that were actually protected by their environmental society and it sparkled against the rapidly dimming sky. "This is so beautiful…"

He turned and found himself enraptured by her. He had picked out a nude colored matte jersey dress; it fluttered at the cap sleeve and its knee length hem with a delicate décolletageShe sat down in front of him and smiled shyly at him. He handed her another box and she sat back, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Charles, you're honestly bestowing too much on me! I feel like I'm taking advantage," she said but hushed at his look. He leaned forward and tapped his fingers together.

"Scarlet, money is nothing to me. I have never been without and I never will be without, so to know that I can help another brings me much joy. Now please, open it." He watched as she used her finger nail to slit the tape open and she pulled out a silk charmeuse scarf. It was delicate gold that brought out the soft shimmer of her dress. "You can replace the one that you are wearing now…"

"Okay…um, excuse me…" she began but the Professor shook his head.

"I feel no shame and neither should you," he told her. She bit her lower lip as she untied the scarf on her head and slipped it off. She held his gaze as she tied on the beautiful scarf he had gotten for her. But she looked away as her eyes welled up with tears. The professor chose not to pry and instead spoke. "What's wrong Scarlet? Tell me."

"It's just…it's just that it's been a long time since anyone has been this kind to me. I'm not exactly the Shirley Temple of the United States right now," she said. She looked up at him again and saw a soft look of concern on his face. "But anyway, I am so grateful for this! I honestly enjoyed myself and I would love to join you next week at the press conference."

"That would be marvelous. We would have a splendid time in the city and we could even go to see a Broadway show!" He said excitedly. He leaned forward in anticipation and when he saw her face break out into her smile was filled with a warm sensation around his heart.

"You are so good to me Charles," scarlet said and leaned in to grant him a kiss on the cheek. But when his eyes shifted to the side he pushed her hard from the shoulders and she fell back in her chair. He looked all the way over and saw a masked figure begin to run as Scarlet looked over at the side, that bullet would have killed her. She was helped up by a waiter who looked semi terrified and before Xavier could do anything the man was caught. He was about to be hand-cuffed but swiftly took the gun from the security guard and shot himself in the head. Scarlets' screams echoed throughout the restaurant.

"This is all my fault," she whispered into her hands. "I put you guys in danger…"

"Don't take all the credit kid," Logan said as he took a seat on the table besides Xavier. Ororo came in with some herbal tea for both she and Charles while Hank made sure that they were both doing fine. "We earned a little of it ourselves."

"Do you have any enemies Scarlet? That would want you dead?" Charles asked her. She shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"Tons of people, I mean I'm not necessarily popular amongst the masses…" she said to him.

"Scarlet, you may think that just by supporting mutants someone would go to such extremes to kill you, but there are plenty of humans who do and they don't get attacked to this extreme. There is something that you don't realize Scarlet…something that wants you…or needs you dead…"

"I…I don't know Charles. I can't remember anything specific…" Scarlet said frustrated.

"Charles…perhaps…" Hank began, " Perhaps you can scan her memories…"

"Scan my memories?" Scarlet asked. "You can do that?"

"Do you trust me Scarlet?" Charles asked as he made his way over towards her. She nodded her head as he placed his hands on her temples. She closed her eyes and felt some pressure in her head. It was as if she had a small rush going through her brain and she saw little flashes of images, almost like pictures that crossed her mind. Some she remembered and some she didn't. There was a brief pause in one memory long ago and at that she opened her eyes wide to look into his. "The Diaries, Scarlet, it's those diaries."


	9. The Truth Be Known

The following day, Scarlet found herself sitting indian style on the middle of the floor with tons of books surrounding her as she tried to figure out what exactly it was in those books that someone would even come after her for it. Whatever it was seemed to be pretty important since they had made such an effort to blow her up or get her shot. She placed her chin on the palm of her hand and blew air out of her lips in frustration. It was a little repetitous since she had read all of the books time and time again. She jerked at the sound of her door opening and saw Jamie peeking about her door, she had forgotten about there rendevous.

"Jamie! Hi! I take it you're ready?" she said enthusiastically, happy to get her mind off of what had been going on lately. "I'm sorry about Tabitha, I meant to ask her to join us but I've just had a lot on my mind since yesterday."

"That's all right, I was kinda hopin' you didn't ask her anyway. Let's keep it our little secret, k?" He requested of her. She nodded her head and then she positioned her arms as if preparing for a waltz. He shyly marched over to her and for the next fifteen minutes they giggled their way through their first session. She kindly reprimanded himw hen he stepped on her toes and applauded him when he successfully dipped her. But their practice was interrupted at another random knock and after her invitation, Charles came in with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he noticed she had present company.

"Thanks Miss Danes, I'll see ya at dinner," Jamie squealed and waved at the professor before running out of the room, closing the door behind him. He bumped into Rahne who gave him a slight shove at the invasion of territory.

"Hey, what were ye goin', yer gonna step on me new sneakers," she said to him and then noticed his stare at Miss Danes doorway. She immediately grew curious and questioned his weird behavior. "What are ye lookin' at Jamie? Is there somethin' goin' on?"

"Thats what I was just asking myself...I think the professor likes Miss Danes..." he whispered to Rahne as if it were a big scret. Her eyes grew as round as green saucers and her cheeks pinkened at the thought of such an old couple falling in love.

"Do ye really think so? Ah mean, ah dinnae think that their bits an' pieces are still workin'."

"They're not that old guys," Jubilee said as she sat on top of a table in the hallway. "Anyway, who said that the prof and Miss Danes has something going on?"

"Jamie said," Rhane replied and gave Jamie a knowing stare. "Ye know, ah overheard Rogue tellin' Scott that teh professor took Miss Danes out ta dinner last night."

"No!" Jubilee shouted and got her mouth covered by a nervous Jamie who whined at the sight of bubblegum on the palm of his hand.

"So gross!" he squealed and sighed heavily at each girl. "Let's get outta here guys, if they catch us in the teachers hall they're gonna think we have nothing better to do and then Logan's gonna add an extra class."

"You're so right, let's bounce outta here," Jubilee said and walked away with her peers. "They do make a cute couple anyway."

Little did she kow that there was another group of persons who were just saying the same thing.

"I think its good for Charles to find someone to care for that cares for him in return," Ororo said as she drank an afternoon cup of black coffee, hoping that it would be all she needed for the next class. She would be teaching poetry and hearing another poem from Bobby about how he could frost a girl with ice or how Roberto made girls hot, while Jubilee gave another feminist speech was enough to exhaust just her mind.

"We all care for him Ororo," Hank said but Ororo shook her head.

"No Henry, there is a big difference between platonic love and the love between a man and a woman. I can see that their feelings for each other are far stronger then either one believes that it is."

"So whadya wanna do? Write it on a blimpie? They're gonna have to figure that junk out fer themselves. Our job is ta keep these kids intact, let 'em stick to the roast on their own," Logan said unapolagetically. Ororo's eyes could have bored to holes into his head but her shrugged and put his cup of coffee into the sink, figuring whoever's turn it was to wash the dishes would be happy to clean his, if not, then that would be too bad.

"You are so unromantic Logan. One day you will _suffer _the same fate and I hope I live to see the day," she said meanly and left the room, coffee at hand.

"So...when do you plan to tell her how **you **feel?" Hank asked Logan. His question was answered with a growl as he left the room; Hanks laughter echoing in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Xavier looked suspiciously at the final entry in the diary. He tried to run figures through his head, who could it have been that had murdered Audry. He hadn't told Scarlett of his relationship with her grandmother. He had met the wise woman when he had been a young man and in the few weeks he had spent on the farm near her home with extended family, he had learned much from her about faith and believing even though the world seemed dyer. He looked at Scarlett as she looked down at a random diary and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"What?" Scarlett said when she noticed his unwavering gaze, her cheeks pinkened as twiddled her thumbs.

"I...I was just noticing, how very beautiful you are," he said quietly, feeling embarrassed and unsure of himself. He felt a sense of well-being in the air and he knew that it was her emitting these emotions. He felt further encouraged to speak but was interrupted by a thought. "Scarlett, did your father ever speak to you about your grandmother?"

"Nope, never. I hadn't even known she was alive until I found her diaries," she said, still dwelling in his compliment. "My mom was the one who told me that she had died, she didn't tell me of what but she kind of just shut the door on her. All I know is that they never got much along."

"Because of her mutation," Xavier said aloud. She gave him a shocked look and touched her temple.

"How did you know that?" she asked, her brows furrowing slightly at the thought that maybe he had read her mind.

"I knew her as a child, we had met when I had vacationed in Alabama a long time ago with my family. I had kept a look out on her, knowing she would be the next big change but was soon approached with the news of her untimely death. Then when you ahd begun to appear in the headlines I saw a lot of your grandmothers enthusiasm in you. I didn't mean to offend by not revealing my knowledge of your ancestory but I felt you would tell me when the moment was appropriate."

"Well...you beat me to it," she said, her defenses slackening. She put her hand over his, not noticing the scars and looked deep into his yees. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Its just that my dad would kill me if he found out that I knew about it and worst if I said it to someone else."

Xavier forgot about mentioning to her that he suspected that her father was already out to get her with the touch of her hand. His gaze met hers and he placed his hand over hers before drawing her to him. It had been a very long while since he had felt such warmth and the moment seemed just perfect to express how he felt.


	10. I Declare War

The Professor closed his eyes as he leaned in, the warmth of her sweet breath inviting his lips to hers. He could almost hear her hearts beat quicken as she met him halfway, completely unaware that she was drowning his thoughts with her emotions. To Charles Xavier, love was but a dream, something farfetched that in his ripe old age would never come to pass. Aside from the advanced years he was also aware of his work and it was a job that few chose to join him on. To find a woman who cared about him, even a little, and one that worked for his cause was a dream come true for him and it made life feel just a little worthwhile.

"Professor!" Kurt yelled, the room filling with the blue smoke that permeated the air every time he teleported into the area. Scarlet and the Professor jumped apart guiltily and Kurt's face glowed purplish at the suspicion that he had intruded at an inappropriate time. But even so the intrusion was necessary and he ignored his shame, telling his news to the professor. "On the news, they are showing a man that Rogue says vas part of the Anti-Mutant Alliance."

Scarlet stood up quickly and left the two males behind as she ran to the recreation center where her father's voice echoed against the walls. Her hands began to shake as she nervously gripped the back of a chair that one of the students were sitting in, her hazel eyes reflected in the face of the man she referred to as her sperm donor. He had doted on her and loved her until the moment she had revealed her stance regarding mutants and after that all hell broke loose. Now here she stood in the very home of those she encouraged and those he opposed and she wanted nothing better than to slap the smirk off his face.

"You all know my daughter, Scarlet Danes, is an avid supporter of mutant kind," he declared, his voice hinting at laughter. "Unfortunately for our family she has brought shame to our culture but nevertheless, all those who stand in our way will be arrested. We have received an edict from our governor, allowing us to arrest and question these individuals ensuring that their purposes are not harmful to our children and our society."

"Aargh! I'm out of here," Scarlet shouted and everyone turned her way. They were unsure of what was going on until Scott stood up and ran after her as she made her way to her bedroom.

"You can't do this! We know that you're being attacked and if anyone caught you outside they'll take their chances."

"I don't care, I can't allow this to happen to anyone," she said and then turned around, meeting him face to face. "And I can't allow this to happen to you guys."

She marched in her room and closed the door, the professor having left soon after her departure. She took a quick shower and pulled on a gray tracksuit, not caring about her appearance at all. The important thing was to get there in time to address the public; her father could not succeed with his intentions. Her scalp was hidden underneath a gray bandanna and blue baseball cap and though her attire was inappropriate she was easily recognized by her face. She ran straight through the halls and walked out of the facility as the students attempted to tell the Professor what was going on, his face going pale at the same time she hailed a cab.

"We have to get to her," he whispered and the journey there was to him like a blur.

He remembered nothing of the ride over to square as he allowed Logan to help him out of the car. He moved forward quickly, the crowd seeming to part for him as if they knew how important it was for him to be in the forefront. He looked up at the platform and saw Scarlet's father staring out at the people, smiling as he boasted on the points he was looking for in order to push his bill of mutant imprisonment. Xavier's eyes widened when he saw the man's face pale as he stared behind his head. Xavier turned around and saw Scarlet's solemn face staring up at her father.

A whisper went over the crowd as the reporters focused their lenses on the battle that was about to ensue. Logan kept his eyes on the people just in case anyone tried something against Scarlet, but he also tried to keep an eye on the students who disobediently followed them in Scott's car. A hush fell upon the crowd when Scarlet moved forward and marched up the stairs staring into her father's face. He fearfully stepped to the side as she turned to face the crowds, bracing herself with the sides of the podium before speaking to the people.

"Good Afternoon America, it seems that my father has decided to take it upon himself to declare war against a group of people who have done nothing that we have not done. Just like there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad mutants. It is all in regards to free will and while we all should make the right decisions, the punishments of those who do wrong should not be given to everyone who is part of their culture. I have spoken openly of my grandmothers dealings with racism but I have always avoided telling you about a secret that she kept."

"Scarlet don't!" he father said. Scarlet turned around and grabbed him by his shirt collar, staring straight into his eyes.

'Back off, you have no idea what would happen to you if you touch me again," she whispered and let him go, his eyes glancing over the crowd and he knew that they were out there waiting for the right moment. "What my father and I neglected to tell you was that my grandmother was a mutant with the ability to see people's deaths before it happened."

The murmurs in the crowd made her knees shake but her voice remained strong and steady.

"She used this power to help those people and warn them before fate could have its way. Even though my father abandoned her and left her alone in the south, she remained faithful to what she believed was her calling until one day she was brutally murdered. While I never knew who it could be, I tell you now that she is living proof that not all mutants our out for the hunt. Many want to help you and many work very hard to keep you and your children safe. All those vigilante stories, all the unexplained tales of rescuing whether by guardian angel or blue devil are all people who love and care about humanity enough to ignore the hatred in order to pursue righteousness. I will be damned if I allow my father to persecute these people."

Scarlet tucked her hands under her sweatshirt and pulled it off, standing with her tank top on and her scarred arms showing for the world to see. She took off her cap and then her head scarf and tears stung her eyes as the looks of pity fell upon her. But in the midst of the crowd she locked eyes with the professors and felt a sense of triumph as he looked at her with pride, not ashamed or embarrassed by her features. She stood straighter and her hazel eyes glittered as she smiled to the crowd.

"My life was threatened after the last press conference I spoke at and someone rigged my house to explode. I almost died in the flames when a few young mutants rescued my life and left me in the hands of a very good man who had never met me before. I will forever be indebted to those mutants and I fight harder now than I have ever fought before for their rights as people," she then turned to her father and bared her teeth at him "So screw you dad and your MRA bill, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you and all the assholes following you. I'm taking you down!"

An uproar hit as he people began to scream out there windows while others cursed her as she walked off the podium in all her glory. She marched straight for Xavier and bent before him. Tears glistened in his eyes as he touched her warm, pink cheeks. She held his face in her hand before leaning in and kissing his lips, he could feel her heart beating in his head as the world was forgotten and the cheers disappearing into the background. He had found someone who would stand up for all mutant kind and a human none-the-less. They were about to begin a revolution, immediately after this precious moment was over. The moment when he finally realized that he was worthy of somebody's love.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews so far!!!_**


End file.
